Monetary Market
= Monetary Market = On the monetary market any citizen is allowed to buy and sell currencies and Gold.You can trade between any two currencies you like or between any currency and gold. The monetary market can also be a source of additional money, for those who know how to use it. always look for the currencies gold more expensive like usd or eur that can help you to grow up quickly 'Basics' posting offers Posting your offers is easy.All you have to do is to enter following information: * currency types * amount of money to put on sale * exchange ratio If someone buys your offer, you will get a special alert. Gold into Currency There are two ways of doing it: * Post your own offer : On the right side of page, you can post your offer. To sell gold, choose Gold as the offered currency and choose the local currency that you want to exchange as buy currency. Then offer as many gold as you want (as long as you have it) and enter the ratio. This way is more profitable but slow. To sell currency for gold, choose Local Currency as offered currency and choose Gold as buy currency. * Exchange with other users : On the left side of the page, you can see the other users` offers. Choose the currencies that you want to buy and sell. This way is often not for making profit. But it's a fast way to exchange. Swapping currencies You may swap between two currencies with one click. For example, you have chosen Gold as offered currency and TRY as buy currency. Click swap currency. Now you have chosen TRY as offered currency and Gold as buy currency. How to make profit from Monetary Market Between every currencies, there is a spread. What is spread? Spread means profit ratio for monetary traders. Making profit with using spread(arbitrage) is a safe way. For example, you have 1 gold. You exchanged it for 70 CC. Then you put 70 CC for 0.017 Gold. Spread is; ( 70 * 0.017 ) - 1 = 0.19 Gold. Spread is 19% Spread Trading A good way to earn additional money is to use spread trading on monetary market. To do so, just put simultaneous offer of buying gold and some local currency on monetary market (Of course you need to earn if people will use your offers!) This is the example on DEM Buy directly from someone or post offer? * If you need to exchange currencies fast, it is advised to use someone's offer. You will exchange currencies at worse exchange ratio, but you will instantly get the transaction done * If you can wait a bit, it is advised to post your own offer. This way you will exchange currency at better exchange ratio Speculating Speculating is buying/selling large amount of money and gold and benefit from exchange ratio changes. It is very risky, especially if you buy currency which is frequently printed by the government. It is possible to make large losses using this method, and thus is generally used by those who can afford to lose large sums of money. However you can also make a lots of money with this method. Firstly it is advisable to start with small amount of gold or money and then increase the quantities. It is also convenient to use a calculation program or tool. Category:Tutorials Category:Help